Disneyland's Haunted Halloween
Disneyland's Fright Night Slogan: Want a Scary Halloween Party? Icon: Nothing Maze: * Castle of Terror (Sleeping Beauty Castle) Shows: * Parade of thr Dead * Beetlejuice Dead in Concert! (Tomorrowland Terrace) * Monster Rocks! (Fantasmic! Theater) * Dr. Frankestein's Blade Theater (Fantasyland Theater) * Dr. Death (Tahitian Terrace) * Nightmare in the Sky Fireworks Show Haunted Halloween II Mazes: * Castle of Terror *The People Under the Stairs Shows: *Bill & Ted's Fantasmic! Halloween Adventure *Carival of Horror Rides: *Space Mountain: Ghost Galaxy Haunted Halloween III Mazes: *The People Under the Stairs *The Psycho Path Maze *Mickey's Slaughterhouse Shows: *Bill & Ted's Fantasmic! Halloween Adventure II Attractions: *Space Mountain: Ghost Galaxy Haunted Halloween Mazes: *The Bone Yard *Castle of Terror *Hell's Kicthen *The Psycho Path Maze Scarezones: *Deadlyland Shows: *Bill & Ted Meet The Villans *Cherabog and his Showgirls Attractions: *Space Mountain: Ghost Galaxy The Curse of the Cryptkeeper icon: Cryptkeeper Mazes: *The Cryptkeeper's Castle of Terror *Disneyland's House of Horrors *Terror Underground: Transit of Torment Scarezones: *Midway of the Bizarre Shows: *Bill & Ted's Fantasmic! Halloween Adventure IV Attractions: *Space Mountain: Ghost Galaxy Journey into Fear Mazes: *Toy Hell: Nightmare at the Toontown Factory *Disneyland's New House of Horrors Scarezones: *Midway of Bizarre Shows: *Bill & Ted's Fantasmic! Halloween Adventure Attractions: *Space Mountain: Ghost Galaxy Frightmare Mazes: *Hotel Hell *Tombs of Terror *Disneyland's Museum of Horror Shows: *Bill & Ted's Fantasmic! Halloween Adventure VI: That's no Moon! *Frightmares *Glow in The Dark Parade Scarzones: *Midway of Bizarre Rides: *Space Mountain: Ghost Galaxy Primal Scream Mazes: *Hell's High *Museum of Horror *S.S. Frightanic Shows: *Bill & Ted's Fantasmic! Halloween Adventure VII: Dial "F" for Fantasmic! *Glow in The Dark Parade Scarezones: *Midway of Bizarre Rides: *Space Mountain: Ghost Galaxy Last Gasp icon: The Mummy Mazes: *Doomsday *Insanity *The Mummy *Psycho: Through the Mind of Norman Bates Shows: *Bill & Ted's Fantasmic! Halloween Adventure VIII *Glow in the Dark Parade Scarzones: *Midway of Bizarre Rides: *Space Mountain: Revenge of The Mummy Planet Not Afraid of the Dark, you don't know jack icon: Jack the Clown Mazes: *Anxiety in 3-D *Dark Torment *The Fearhouse *Total Chaos *Disneyland's Classic Villan Mania Shows: *Bill & Ted's Fantasmic! Halloween Adventure *Glow in the Dark Parade Scarezones: *Apocolypse Island *Clown Attack *The Gaunlet Rides: *Bloody Waters (Sumbarine Voyage) *Space Mountain: The Clown Planet I.C.U. icon: Jack Mazes: *Run *The Mummy Returns: The Curse Continues *Pitch Black *Scary Tales Shows: *Bill & Ted's Fantasmic! Halloween Adventure *Glow in the Dark Parade Scarezones: *Midway of Bizarre *Nightmare Alley *The Unknown Rides: *Space Mountain: The Return of The Mummy Planet California of Fear icon: The Caretaker Mazes: *Scream House *Fear Factor *Project Evilution *Scary Tales II Shows: *Bill & Ted's Exellent Halloween Adventure Scarezones: *Boo Land (a bugs land) *Hollywood of Dark Souls (Hollywood Pictures Backlot) *Treaks and Foons (Paradise Pier) *Street of Evil (Sunshine Plaza) *Animal Extinction (Golden State) Rides: *California Dying! The Director will see you Now Where's your Breaking Point? Tales of Terror Sweet 16 icon: The Caretaker The Director Jack The Storyteller Mazes: *Scream House: Resurrection *All Nite Die-In: Take 2 *Castle of Terror: Retold *The People Under the Stairs: Under Construction *Psycho Path: The Return of Norman Bates *Run: Hostile Terriorty Shows: *Bill & Ted's Fantasmic! Halloween Adventure Scarezones: *Detropolis: Zombie Seigie Attractions: *Space Mountain: Return to Ghost Galaxy Carnival of Carnage main icon: Jack minor icons: Freddy Kruger Jason Vorhees Leatherface Mazes: *Jack's Funhouse in Clown-O-Vison *A Nightmare on Elm Street *Friday the 13th *The Thing *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *Dead Silence *Vampyr: Blood Bath Shows: *Bill & Ted's Fantasmic! Halloween Adventure *Jack's Carnival of Carnage Attractions: *Space Mountain: Return to Clown Planet Scarezones: *Midway of the Bizarre Reflections of Fear icon: Bloodly Mary Mazes: *Reflections of Fear *Body Collectors: Collections of the Past *Creatures! *Dead Exposure *Doomsday *The Hallow *Interstellar Terror *Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare Scarezones: *Asylum in Wonderland *Americian Gothic *Fractured Tales *The Path of Wicked *The Skoolhouse *Streets of Blood: Body Collecters *Dark Reflections Shows: *Bill & Ted Meets Cherabog Attractions: *Space Mountain: Bloody Marys Planet Ripped from the Silver Screen main icon: The Usher Minor icons: Billy Chucky Wolfman Mazes: *Silver Screams *Saw *Chucky: Freinds 'til the End *Dracula: Legacy of Blood *Frakenstien *Leave it to Cleaver *The Spawning Scarezones: *Deadlyland's Die-In *Apocolypse: City of Cannibals *Cirque Du Freak *Containment *Light's, Camera, Hacktion! *War of the Living Dead *Shadows from the Past Shows: *Bill & Ted's Fantasmic! Halloween Adventure Attractions: *Space Mountain: Oh Yes, There will be Space 20 years of Fear Icon: Fear Mazes: *Haunted Halloween: The Hallow'd Past *Catacombs: Black Death Rising *Havoc: Dogs of War *The Orfhanage: Ashes to Ashes *ZombieGeddon *Hades: The Gates of Ruin *PsychoScareapy: Echoes of Shadybrook *Legendary Truth: The Wyandot Estate Scarezones: *HH: 20 Years of Fear *Fear Revealed *Zombie Gras *Saws 'N Steam *The Coven Shows: *Bill & Ted's Fantasmic! Adveture *Return to Nightmare in the Sky Fireworks Show Rides: *Space Mountain: 20 Years of Screams The House Always Wins icon: Lady Luck Mazes: *Nightangales: Blood Prey ( *H.R. Bloodengutz Presents Disneyland of Horror (Roger Rabbit Queue) *Saws 'N Steam: Into the Machine (Indiana Jones Queue) *Winter's Night: The Haunting of Hawthorn Cementary *Nevermore: The Madness of Poe (Parade Building) *The Forsaken *The In Between (Innoventions) Shows: *Bill & Ted's Fantasmic! Halloween Adventure *Death Drums *Lady Luck's Nightmare in The Sky Scarezones: *7 (Fantasyland) *Your Luck Has Run Out (Main Street U.S.A.) *Nightmaze (Tomorrowland) *Grown Evil (Adventureland) *Canyon of Dark Souls (Frontierland) *Acid Assault (New Orleans Square) Rides: *Space Mountain: Bad Luck Planet There's No Escape icon: None Mazes: *Welcome to Silent Hill *The Walking Dead: Dead Inside *Alice Cooper's Wonderland *Disney Villains Lair 3D *Gravity Falls *Dead End *Gothic Scarezones: *Halloween Town *The Walking Dead *Gravity Falls Street Experiences: *Dark Legions: Vampires *Dark Legions: Beasts *Dark Legions: Warriors *Dark Legions: Prisoners *Dark Legions: Traditionals Attractions: *Bill and Ted's Fantasmic! Halloween Adventure *20 Penny Circus *The Glow in the Dark Nightmare Parade *Nightmare in the Sky Fireworks *Space Mountain: Ghost Galaxy *The Tragic Memories and You! *Credit goes to Halloween Horror Nights Category:Fanon Category:Attractions